Glossing text or an image printed on a substrate may improve quality thereof as perceived by a viewer. For instance, colors in an image may appear to be brighter after glossing and, thus, an overall impression conveyed by the image may be more appealing.
Hence, glossing of text or images is desirable in association with a printing process. Glossing may be performed by coating, for instance, with lacquer or varnish, or by lamination, for instance, with a film. However, these processes may be complicated and/or expensive.